


Merry Christmas Franklin Richards

by Scorpion2523



Category: A Christmas Carol (2009), A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas carol, F/M, Happy Ending, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Johnny Storm is spirit of Christmas past, Reed Richards is spirit of Christmas present, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpion2523/pseuds/Scorpion2523
Summary: on Christmas eve; Franklin decided to stay at work; however that night he receives the message that will be visited by three ghosts
Relationships: Franklin Richards/Rachel Summers, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Nate Grey/Danielle Moonstar, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)
Kudos: 2





	1. A visit

**Author's Note:**

> some weeks ago; I was watching Christmas Carol at Disney + and I had this idea for this fanfic

\- Xavier Institute; December 23. 13:00 pm -  
Rachel gray summers room.

Rachel lay on the bed with her eyes still wide. She was a mess because she cried all night because she missed Franklin.

She felt very sad inside, she couldn't stop looking at a picture of her with Franklin on the shelf in her room, that picture was when they went to the beach.

-Flashback-  
It was a hot day in the summer, and because of that Franklin, Nate, Valeria and Rachel, to have fun ... since due to the heat in the city, there is a beach that was the best option to visit. They got ready and went to the beach, in addition to taking surfboards, to enjoy some waves and get tan.

That day was a good memory, she and Franklin took a photo together that day, which is where Franklin asked her to date. Being the best day of their lives.

\- End of Flashback -  
The more she looked at her, the more she wanted to cry and it was starting to make her angry at the sight of the photograph. After looking at the photo for a long time, Rachel got out of bed, picked up the photo and in an act of fury she threw it on the wall, breaking the frame with a lot of anger that she was just seeing that photo.

She then threw herself back on the bed and continued to cry until she got tired of crying and falling asleep.

-The next day, 07.06 am December 24th. -  
Scott and Jean were concerned about their daughter, in addition to Nate.

And because of that, Nate went to talk to his younger sister in the bedroom. He was very concerned about his sister, as he just wanted to be very alone ... even he was aware that his sister was very sad since Franklin's departure for space.

Although Franklin had promised to come back ... But months have passed and everyone was worried about him.  
He knocked on his sister's bedroom door.

Nate - Rachel, I can come in to talk to you - Nate came in when he heard his sister say yes.  
Upon entering his sister's room, he came across the broken picture frame and noticed his sister looking angrily at the photograph, in addition to seeing her speaking ill of Franklin.

Rachel - he is torturously an idiot - Rachel snorted irritably crossing her arms - he promised me that he would come back and it's been almost a year, if he wouldn't come back, just say he wouldn't come back and that's it.

Nate hugged his sister, although he believed that Franklin would return until he always kept his promises and always returned when friends needed him so much.

Nate - sister, today and Christmas Eve, has already thought if a miracle happens and Franklin comes back - after hearing that, Rachel was happy with this possibility and decided to leave the room for a while.

Rachel left the room and went to spend time with her family, although she still thought about Franklin ...

-On the moon-

UATU also known as the Watcher received a guest on the moon,  
UATU - and an honor to welcome you here Franklin Richards here on the moon, I can also observe the earth and what is happening - said UATU looking at the earth smiling at what he was seeing, although he could see other universes and also saw the day that Franklin came into space; to help your parents with your research however; he hardly spoke to anyone, just sent messages; since he was sad.

The watcher also saw that Franklin was unshaven and had his hair cut since his father had taught him to shave and cut his hair, although Franklin always made his face and hair look like he was a child.

Franklin - Uatu, thank you for having me here ... I also know what it's like to be here alone without anyone. - Franklin looked down to earth and thought about his life before he made that decision  
He and Rachel were happy together and loved each other very much ... but now he could swear that she was hurt by him, for having taken that attitude. - I bet the land is better off without me ... if I have to die, here I die soon ... so the population rate decreases - Uatu noticed the sad tone in Franklin's voice.

Franklin decided to leave, but the Watcher had seen something, and he saw it as a kind of hope for Franklin.  
......  
Franklin was flying back to a space base on Mars, where he has been living since he came in space.  
As he walked he saw something strange at the door ... but what caught his attention at his door was that it was no longer the center ... but a ghostly image, which made him wonder if he was seeing things.

Which left him confused and suppressed ... when he tried to approach the door ... he saw his mouth move ... which scared him a lot. Franklin ended up falling to the floor ... scared.

And after that, Franklin blinked and saw that the door was normal.

\- later -  
Franklin was sitting, thinking about his life ... as much as he had promised that he would return, he did not have the strength to return.

But he didn't want to think about it now ... to distract himself he looked at the Christmas bells, which he had brought from the earth ... so as not to feel alone.  
He got or looking at the design on the ceiling ... but what caught your attention was that the Christmas bells started ringing on their own ... which scared Franklin.

He could see the door handle moving slightly by itself.

Suddenly noises were from chains were heard and it scared Franklin.

Franklin - that is all. - Franklin didn't even finish speaking ... since his fear accelerated his heart scaring him a lot ... besides the startling creepy ghostly currents. Appearing a ghost of his paternal grandfather Nathaniel Richards  
Franklin - what's that now? - Franklin asked frightened by what he was seeing - what do you want from me?

The ghost responded in a chilling, ghostly tone

Nathaniel - a lot - replied the ghost to Franklin

Franklin - "what are you then ?. - asked Franklin frightened by what he was seeing.

Nathaniel - ask me who I was.  
Frightened Franklin asked the ghost

Franklin - who were you? Franklin asked, startled.

Nathaniel - in life, I was your grandfather Franklin, Nathaniel Richards.

Franklin was shocked when he heard that, since his grandfather had died seven years ago.

Franklin - want to sit down for a while ?. Franklin asked the ghost.

Nathaniel - yes, I do - replied Nathaniel's ghost.

Franklin - so feel it - replied Franklin.

Nathaniel - you Franklin, don't you believe in me ?. - The question of your grandfather's ghost scared Franklin very much.

Franklin replied with fear.

Franklin - I don't believe it - replied Franklin frightened, since he didn't believe in ghosts.

Nathaniel - Why, do you doubt your senses? ".

Franklin - "I may have eaten something bad, or I could just be hallucinating". Franklin replied to his grandfather's ghost, not believing him.

'Ahhhh' was the scream the ghost had given that scared Franklin even more, making his senses dominated by fear and horror.

Franklin - have mercy, horrendous appearance, - shouted Franklin in alarm. - why did you come to disturb me ?.

Nathaniel - do you believe me or not? Franklin - the Ghost asked Franklin, scaring him even more after the shout.

Franklin - I believe, I believe - replied Franklin frightened - why, you came to torment me grandma, and why you carry these chains like you do.

The ghost just answered.  
Nathaniel - these are the chains that I forged during my life.

Franklin still doesn't understand anything, until his grandfather explained to him, that the chains were what he forged by his actions during the time he was alive. And that he came to prevent Franklin from suffering the same fate as him.

Nathaniel - you are haunted by three Franklin spirits - warned Nathaniel to Franklin. - when the first ballad becomes the first ghost and then wait the next night and the third night, when you have heard the twelve clocks ... don't expect to see me again.

After that Nathaniel disappeared leaving Franklin alone and scared.


	2. the Ghost of Christmas Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after receiving a visit from his grandfather's ghost; Franklin receives the visit of the spirit of past Christmas

Franklin was trying to get some sleep, because he was still shocked ... and he thought it was all a dream ... but what caught his attention was when the bell rings started ringing ... which made Franklin remember than what his grandfather's ghost had said, about the three ghosts ... while he was getting ready to sleep, but he before, he looked at his picture with Rachel ... that had been taken a few months ago, before he went to moon. After finishing seeing the photo, he ended up hearing the clapper.

After hearing that, the curtains started to open on their own, which startled Franklin.

When he could see ... he came face to face with the spirit of last Christmas; and surprised to see that he looked a lot like his uncle Johnny storm.

Franklin - are you the spirit they said they would see? .- asked Franklin, still frightened by the spirit, since he did not believe what he had seen ... when his grandfather had appeared, the spirit just responded.

Spirit of the past Christmas - it's me, the spirit of the past Christmas, replied to Franklin leaving scared and suppressed since his appearance, remembered his uncle Johnny, the spirit approached Franklin, who was still scared, with what he was seeing, in addition to realizing that the spirit holds a lid in his hands.

Franklin started talking to the spirit, although he was shocked by what he was seeing, the lid in the spirit's hands.

Franklin - can you put your hat on ?. Franklin asked the spirit, as his light shone so brightly.

The spirit just responded.  
Last Christmas spirit - why, erase so soon ?. - The question scared Franklin a little, since he thought he had offended the spirit, he could be angry. - with your hands the light that I shine. - said the spirit of last Christmas approaching Franklin; making him think he thought he offended him ... scaring Franklin.

Franklin - no, don't forgive me. said Franklin, frightened and desperate; for thinking that he had offended the spirit. - I didn't want to offend you. replied Franklin, starting to get curious about the spirit. - who is it; what are you?. asked Franklin, curious to the spirit; who answered who he was.

Ghost of Christmas past - I'm the ghost of Christmas past !. replied the ghost to Franklin, who was looking at him curiously, making him ask.

Franklin - long gone? Franklin asked the spirit ... who just answered the boy.

Ghost of Christmas past - of your past; Franklin! replied the ghost to Franklin. - get up and come for a walk! said the spirit to Franklin, startling him; since the spirit started to float; what again.

Franklin - but I am mortal; i will fall spirit. said Franklin, still scared until the spirit reassured him.

Ghost of Christmas past - just a handshake; and you Franklin will be raised to a much higher height. said the Spirit to Franklin.

After shaking hands Franklin started to float.

And they started to fly; and Franklin closed his eyes but; then he opened them and started to remember the place.  
They were heading towards the Xavier Institute.

Franklin - I remember this place; I studied and grew up here. - Franklin said remembering his life at the Xavier Institute.

The ghost realized that Franklin was shedding tears.

Ghost from last Christmas. - your lip is trembling! said the ghost to Franklin. - and what's that on your face? asked Franklin.

Franklin - it is nothing spirit; something fell in my eye. - Franklin replied wiping the tear from his face.  
The spirit saw the way to the institute and I ask Franklin if he remembered the way to the institute.

Last Christmas spirit. - still remember the way ... Franklin ?. the spirit asked the boy; Franklin remembered the way.

Franklin - if I remember the way? ... I could walk with my eyes closed. - Franklin replied smiling; when he saw several of his colleagues walking and throwing snowballs.

Ghost from last Christmas. - are memories of things that have already happened! He is not aware of us. - revealed the Phantom to Franklin.  
Franklin - they were all my schoolmates. said Franklin, smiling at his memories.

When he and the spirit of last Christmas continued to fly; even closer to the Xavier Institute.

Franklin was looking at his old school; while remembering the place where he was trained at the Xavier Institute.  
But a speech of the spirit made Franklin sad.

Last Christmas spirit. - the Xavier Institute is not totally deserted; there are still several people there ... but what catches my attention and a lonely boy inside the room ... forgotten by friends; he stayed in there alone with no one.

Both flew into young Franklin's room who read a comic; it was christmas day; and his family was going to pick him up; to take him to the Baxter building ... but it seemed to him that no one was coming to get him.

Franklin - poor boy ... poor boy . - Franklin said sad to find himself alone in that room; it was Christmas Eve ... and no one came to get him; he also remembered that the next day he woke up excited; thinking that he would be received by his family; but no one came due to bad weather; and line were bad with the heavy snowfall being impossible to call  
the ghost of last Christmas saw the sadness in Franklin's eyes; because that day was very sad for him ... it was his first christmas alone with no one to share.

Ghost from last Christmas - how old were you at that time Franklin? the ghost asked Franklin.  
Franklin who had tears in his eyes replied.

Franklin - I was 7 years old; this day. - Franklin replied crying for remembering that sad day. - I was alone that Christmas; and none of my friends called me ... it was the first christmas i spent alone. said Franklin to the ghost. - I remember that I had bought a snow globe as a gift for my sister; that day and it took me a long time to give it to my sister - Franklin said crying; when remembering Valeria his younger sister. - I wanted to at least give her something.

Ghost from last Christmas. - maybe next Christmas Franklin !. - said the spirit looking at Franklin who were still crying - let's see other Christmases !. - Said the spirit showing another Christmas of Franklin with his family.

They both saw the 16-year-old Franklin going to his room alone; on Christmas eve; for 9 years. in a row he spent the Christmass alone and the only contact he had with his relatives was through the communication machine they had invented to talk to him at Christmas.  
For him that would be but a day when he would be alone on Christmas Eve.

He was about to enter his room when he heard a familiar voice.

Rachel Summers - hey Franklin my love. - Rachel said going to Franklin. - tomorrow and christmas; my love.  
Franklin put a half smile on his face; but he was still sad since his parents did not come again.  
Rachel - come spend Christmas Eve with me. - Rachel said, calling Franklin, who accepted it; go spend Christmas eve with your girlfriend.

Since that day; Franklin has stopped feeling lonely since since he is Rachel they started dating; he stopped feeling alone.

Both were walking hand in hand; until they heard a voice.

Valeria - Franklin my dear brother. - Valeria said going to hug her brother. - mom and dad want to make up for you all these years; they said I could come and get you; but due to the weather I will stay here; but I brought you a present. - Valeria said making Franklin smile; since after staying nine Christmases alone; Franklin would finely have a family member to share.

Franklin smiled when he saw that day after nine years of spending Christmas alone; he managed to celebrate Christmas with Rachel and it would be worth it.

That was when the environment started to get dark; and Franklin started to see a vision he didn't want to remember.

They were seeing a day that scared him a lot.

It was the day he decided to help his parents; with your research and should stay on Mars for a while.

He saw the canning to have with Rachel that day.

Rachel - Franklin; "you will," Rachel told me with tears in her eyes. - stay here with me; Franklin.

Franklin kept his head down; since he had to help his parents by going to the moon.

Franklin - Rachel; I need to help my parents with their research. - Franklin said to his beloved making her cry more. - I promise I will come back to you ... I promise Rachel Gray Summers; i will come back when you least expect it.

They both gave the last kiss; while Franklin went to Mars; while Rachel cried.

After seeing that; Franklin and looked at the spirit of said.

Franklin - spirit take me away from this place. said Franklin to the Ghost.

Ghost of last Christmas - I said are just shadows of things that have already happened; you shouldn't blame me. replied the Spirit to Franklin.  
Franklin started to get nervous; just remembering that day.

Everything went bad; when he looked at the spirit and saw the face of his friends; Rachel and her sister.  
Franklin was afraid.

Franklin - leave it alone; stop harassing me. - Franklin said taking the spirit cap and pushing it on his head. But when you did that; he saw himself again in his room.

To be continued.


	3. The ghost of Christmas present

Franklin was still scared of what he had seen; he saw his bed and was about to leave it; when he heard the claps again; then a laugh ... but what caught the boy's attention was the fact that a light began to radiate through the room. He stayed that the light the laughter was coming from his door.

That was when the door opened on its own; making the light and laughter stronger; and Franklin put a hand in front as the light was very bright.

That's when Franklin heard a voice calling him.

Ghost of Christmas Present - Among Franklin. said the ghost of Christmas present to Franklin; approaching the door.

He was surprised by what he was seeing; a well decorated room ... with Christmas ornaments ... in addition to listening to music with the Christmas atmosphere; in addition to a great banquet; while he continued to hear the laugh; and saw a man on top of a Christmas tree and realized that the man was still laughing; and he was overwhelmed by his appearance .. since besides being of a very high height; he also had Brown to White hair at the temples ... in addition to holding a torch in his right hand.

Ghost of christmas present - come in; come on get to know me better Franklin! said the ghost to Franklin; who realized that the ghost's appearance was the same as that of his father Reed Richards the fantastic Mr; in addition to continuing his cheerful laugh. - I am the ghost of Christmas present! Look at me now!. said the ghost to Franklin, who looked at the door and even thought about leaving; but before he could leave.

The port closed; while the ghost of Christmas present continued to laugh; and asked him a question. - have you never seen anyone like me ?. asked the Ghost to Franklin; who answered.

Franklin - Yes. - Franklin replied to the spirit of Christmas present as he looked like his father.

When he heard the boy's response; the spirit asked him another question.

Christmas ghost present - have you never walked with my younger siblings ?. asked the ghost to Franklin; who responded by being sincere.  
Franklin - I don't think so! Do you have a lot of brothers? Franklin asked the ghost who put a smile on his face and started to laugh in a cheerful laugh.

Ghost Christmas Present - Over 1800 Brothers! 1842 brothers to be more exact. replied the ghost to Franklin; who was overwhelmed by how many brothers he had; besides noticing a sword scabbard; that had none.

Franklin - I see you have the scabbard but you don't have the sword! - said Franklin noticing the scabbard without a sword.

The spirit then looked at the sheath with a playful look and responded.

Christmas ghost present - it's true; peace on earth! - said the spirit smiling happily; while Franklin lowered his head thinking for a while; until he looked at the spirit and said.

Franklin - spirit; you can take me wherever you want! - Franklin said to the spirit who started laughing happily; while looking at Franklin.  
Christmas ghost present - touch my Franklin tunic. said the spirit to Franklin; who touched the tunic; and saw the ghost coming towards him.

The ghost started to rotate its torch; and blew on the torch ... sparkles falling on the floor; bringing up the stairs at Franklin's base.

While the spirit swung the torch he held; the place started to move ... and he started to see snow in the place where he recognized Manhattan being the place where he lived; he and the spirit began to see; people playing in the snow ... which made Franklin put a smile on his face ... since he did that he remembered when he played with his friends.

Franklin - how beautiful. - Franklin said happily since he was seeing people playing in the snow.

See people playing; reminded Franklin of when he played in the snow.

The spirit moved the torch; making them stop at a location; that Franklin knew very well; it was the shelter that his family helped a lot.

Franklin - spirit; those poor people; you have nowhere to cook your food; and yet you close the only place; that they can heat their food on Sundays! - exclaimed Franklin called the attention of the ghost of last Christmas; who looked at Franklin; and spoke in a serious tone.

Christmas ghost present - listen to Richards; there are people in your world who say that i met my and my brothers and comment on acts of selfishness and envy on our behalf. said the spirit to Franklin. - those who call themselves men of the clergy; they are as foreign to me and mine as if they never existed; blame them! Franklin not in us. said the spirit, alerting Franklin; who kept his head down ... with what he had heard; that would be a lesson he would keep forever.

The spirit aimed its torch forward; and saw that some people that he hadn't seen in a few months.

Both were Franklin's family together.

He could see that they were playing a game that Franklin knew very well.

It was a guessing game.

He could to see his godfather Ben Grimm playing a guessing game.  
However, what caught his attention was the lack of his uncle Johnny storm.  
Ben Grimm - I'm thinking about something.

Valéria paid a lot of attention to the riddles because she loved this game.

Valéria - is it someone we know?  
Ben Grimm - yes Valeria.

Susan - someone who is always there when we haven't seen her in a while.

Ben Grimm - yes.

Valéria - I know, it's Franklin.

Franklin heard the sad tone in his sister's voice; because he knew she missed him; just as he missed her.

Ben Grimm - yes; I confess that I tried to contact him; but he has worked hard and hardly cares.  
Franklin saw that his godfather was right; because the only thing he's been doing since he went to Mars was just work and not talk to anyone.

He saw his sister entering the room.  
Valéria - mother will uncle johnny be all right ?.

Valeria's question scared Franklin; since he didn't know it was happening ... until he heard that his uncle was injured on a mission.

Franklin - spirit my uncle.

Before Franklin could speak; he heard the voice of the spirit.

Christmas spirit present - I see a mural full of homage; done with great care. - said the spirit to Franklin leaving the boy very worried.

Franklin - spirit tell me my uncle will be spared - said Franklin desperate to know how his uncle was doing.

Christmas spirit present - if these shadows remain unchanged your uncle will die.

After hearing that; Franklin's despair increased.

Franklin - not to die. said Franklin desperately.

Christmas spirit present - why not? If he has to die, let him die soon; thus decreasing the population index. - said spirit making Franklin remember his words scaring him.

The spirit spun his torch and he saw his girlfriend's family.

He paid attention to his girlfriend she was very beautiful.

Jean - hi daughter; I see that you are happy! I think something is going to happen.

Rachel - yes mom; I feel that Franklin will be here with me tomorrow.

After hearing that Franklin started to smile because several people were waiting for him.

Suddenly; he found himself walking in a place whose only thing he was seeing was a clockwork and a bell.

Franklin saw that the spirit was looking at him; and decided to ask a question.

Franklin - is the life of the spirits so short?

The spirit just answered him

Christmas spirit present - yes my life in this world is very short ... it ends tonight.

Franklin - is it night ?.

Christmas spirit present - Franklin midnight today.

After hearing that; Franklin was sad.  
That's when he heard a chime; and saw the spirit begin to feel pain and look very old.

But the spirit started to laugh; while disappearing; leaving Franklin waiting for the third Christmas spirit.


	4. Ghost of Christmas future

Franklin looked at his somber; but he saw that she became a very frightening figure; and ended up asking scared.

Franklin - am I in the spirit of the future Christmas? - Franklin asked frightened - will show me the shadows of things that did not happen will happen; ghost of the future i'm more afraid of you than the others i've ever seen! But I know you intend to do me good, ”said Franklin, becoming even more scared; since the ghost of the future Christmas remained silent without saying a word. - I am prepared to support your company; you can take me; the night is passing; take my time and very precious take me spirit.

The spirit said nothing; it only appeared in silhouette in front of Franklin what fell though he quickly rose and Franklin followed; they saw three people talking about someone who had died.

Man - I heard that he is dead; and a pity - said the sad man with the sad news - I feel sorry for his family; he was very dear to everyone.

Man 2 - yes everyone in the world is very devastated by this loss - said the other man in a sad tone.

Man 3 - yes and very sad; let's send our condolences to your family.  
Franklin began to be afraid as he followed the frightened spirit; since he wondered that he had died; since this death had left many people sad in the world ... was it someone he knew? Was he someone important in the world.

Franklin could see the ghost pointing to a place he seemed to know.

He saw a man and a woman talking about a person.

Man - to say that the poor guy died. - said the man saddened by this news; since no one expected such a death. - this is very sad.  
The woman just confirmed what her husband was saying.

Woman - yes, my love; this is a very sad thing; he was very fond of helping people and was very dear to the people. said the woman to her husband. - imagine how his family must now be suffering from this sad news.

Franklin - my God; who died like that; so suddenly this is so sad huh spirit - Franklin asked the spirit who said nothing but just keep pointing.

And Franklin, who was very scared, just spoke.

Franklin - spirit already understood; already understood. said Franklin, quite startled. - the case of this poor man who dies like this and causes great sadness in the world; it can be mine my life can end like this too.

The spirit just pointed and Franklin looked at a corpse lying on a bed which was very frightening since he was not there to see it.

Franklin - Merciful God; what is this thing! - Franklin shouted desperately when he saw the corpse - spirit this place is horrible; when i leave here i will have learned my lesson; trust me let's go - Franklin pleaded with the spirit that I keep pointing to the corpse in the bed - I understand I would do that if I could spirit but I have no strength. - Franklin said nervously - spirit show me that you suffered more from the death of this man.

The spirit pointed and they saw an image of a couple talking.

Woman - my love you heard; he died - said the woman to her husband causing him to be overwhelmed by the news.

Man - my poor God; we will pay our condolences to his family; this is very sad I remember when he saved our life; besides taking a picture with our son ... he was a kind man.

Both saw the couple going to the family to offer their condolences.

Franklin - show me some tenderness with some death or this room will haunt me forever - pleaded Franklin to the spirit that led him remarkably to the Baxter building.  
He saw his mother crying.

Susan - I don't believe my brother died; I thought a miracle would happen and it would get better - said Susan crying.

While Reed hugged his wife and ben and Valeria tried to reassure the family.

Valéria - don't cry mommy; please - said Valéria hugging her mother; trying to comfort her a little bit.  
Franklin was crying at the scene; but what made him cry was to look at his mother.  
Franklin - spirit; I think it's time for us to part! - Franklin said with tears still on his face - tell me; who was the man we saw dead in that bed?

Franklin then felt the environment change and saw the spirit pointing at a tombstone.

Franklin - spirit before I approach that stone you point to; answer my question ... these are shadows that will happen or are shadows that can happen from the paths that men follow point to the end; but if they stray from those paths these ends will change I am not sure.

The ghost just pointed at the headstone; and the name scared Franklin.  
For the name on the headstone was his name Franklin Richards.

Franklin - no no; I am the one who was lying in bed.

The spirit pointed again showing his date of birth.

Franklin - not spirit Listen; I'm not the man I used to be. - Franklin said desperately that while the spirit continued pointing at the headstone - what use is it to show me that if I don't have it; spirit promise me that i can change these things you showed me as my own life change. said Franklin desperately; since he had indeed changed ... but he still wondered why the spirit kept showing those images to him.

Desperation washed over Franklin; when the spirit showed the date of his death.

That was Christmas Day.

After seeing that; Franklin was desperate and tried to leave but he felt snow sucking him to the ground.

Franklin - spirit help me; please! ”Franklin shouted desperately as he held on to a root to hold on; the feeling of terror returned when he saw the coffin opening itself; while he screamed begging for spirit help again. - help me spirit.

The shadow began to grow strong; and fear took over when he saw the dark and frightening face of the spirit; he started screaming in despair.  
Franklin - spirit; I will honor Christmas in my heart and honor it every year; I will not forget the lessons of the past, the present or the future; tell me i can spend more time than is written on that stone - asked Franklin frightened who saw the spirit pointing again; and saw that he was holding the hand of the spirit; it caused him to fall; while he thunder thundered and the spirit disappeared; while Franklin fell towards the coffin.

Franklin closed his eyes and shouted as he fell towards the coffin; he then closed his eyes and fell on his bed.


	5. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I confess that I enjoyed writing this story.
> 
> I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Franklin got out of bed and saw that he had come home and was happy.  
Franklin - my room is still here; I'm here - said Franklin happily; since he was alive - i've heard that laugh before - said Franklin who started laughing happily.

That's when he saw his android H.E.R.B.I.E ..

Franklin - H.E.R.B.I.E .; what time is it and what day is it? Franklin asked the android.

H.E.R.B.I.E. - and Christmas Day and it's 6 am - said the robot to Franklin who realized that the spirit did everything in a single night.

Franklin - Of course the spirits did everything in one night; but of course it's the spirits, ”said Franklin, laughing happily.

He called all of his Contacts to wish them a merry Christmas while he went back to earth.

After arriving on land; he was received by everyone; including Nate Gray and Dani who was Nate's girlfriend  
Including Rachel who was very happy to be reunited with her boyfriend.

Both swore never to leave the other side.

Rachel - what made you change your mind and return my love? Rachel asked, curious to know what made Franklin change his mind.

Franklin - Christmas spirits were my love - Franklin replied to his beloved since he was not to lie to her.

While he hugged Rachel; Franklin saw the three spirits again and smiled at them.

And he decided to ask Rachel a question.

Franklin - Rachel do you want to marry me? Franklin asked Rachel as he had wanted to ask for her hand for some time.

After hearing that, Rachel was very happy; since she has been waiting for Franklin to propose to her for a long time.

Rachel - yes; Franklin Richards I marry you - said Rachel accepting Franklin's marriage proposal; since she has been waiting for him to propose to her for a long time.  
Both went to tell the news to their families.

Who started to celebrate the event.

While being watched by Uatu.  
Uatu - Franklin did more than he had promised; he did everything he had promised and more; her uncle johnny got better and Rachel was happy again; besides Franklin, who was now a married man and had his family, became closer to his relatives; besides having become the best friend and best in town and started saying that he knew how to celebrate Christmas.

Rachel and Franklin were holding their son Jonathan Richards.

Franklin - God bless us all - said Franklin while stroking his son's head and giving his wife a kiss.

Since it was now their first Christmas with their son.

End.


End file.
